


Forbidding Encounters

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Lucius is a respectable man, except when he's not.





	Forbidding Encounters

Light breached the rundown wooden shutters, casting an eerie game of shadows over the otherwise dark room. The shady furniture had streaks of red where the light imposed its presence. Red like blood. Red like the boy's tortured flesh.

Heavy, daunting, twin chains dropped from the ceiling. Large and rusty cuffs were at their ends. Those cuffs were securely fastened around the boy's wrists, and what a sight he was!

Muscles strained, body stretched by the chain. The boy was standing on his toes, a bar between his ankles preventing him from closing his legs, arms stretched over his head, fingers trying to grasp for the chain, hoping for some stability, shoulder blades pushing out from his skinny back.

Lucius stood immobile, watching his handy work. Welts criss-crossed over each other in a mangled pattern that covered the boy from shoulders to thighs, red droplets oozing from the angrier marks, falling down, leaving a bloody trail of desperation. 

Lucius's eyes shifted, concentrating on the carefully positioned mirror. Alligator clamps bit viciously into abused nipples, the attached weight putting more pressure until there was blood staining the merciless metal teeth. A red ball forced his jaws open, until tension coiled even there, saving no part of the boy's body from strain.

Absolutely beautiful!

Yet, none of it matter...No, what Lucius wanted was the desperation in those brilliant green eyes picking between dishevelled black locks that barely covered the famous scar.

Lucius stepped closer, until he was pressing against the boy. The coarse material of his trousers rubbed against the abused arse, making the boy whimper. Lucius rocked his hips, successfully stealing another muffled cry. He leaned toward the boy, and bit his lobe. "Had enough Harry?" He was not one to use pet names. No, it was much sweeter to sully the boy down to his core, to his name.

Green eyes looked up, meeting his in the mirror. Jolts of pleasure shot through him as he absorbed the fear and pleading that he saw there. "What would you tell me if you could speak? Would you ask me to stop?" As he spoke, his fingers slid over the marks, pressing over the deeper ones, rejoicing at the moans of pain that he drew.

The tears falling down, streaking that young face, made Lucius want more, push a little harder, but alas he was running out of time. 

One finger ran down Harry's spine, the pressure increasing where the welts were angrier. "I reckon you'd like me to think that you want to stop, but we both know otherwise. You enjoy this, enjoy the pain, don't you, Harry?" 

Lucius ran his tongue over an open wound, tasting the blood. Harry cried out, trying uselessly to run away from the other man. Lucius raised his head, and smiled evilly as he met those green eyes in the mirror. 

"Enough playing." Lucius opened his trousers. His thick erection, purple with need, weeping with desire demanded that he bring this to a conclusion and soon. He pulled the butt pug out with brutal determination, before pushing his prick inside in the same violent manner. More muffled cries from the boy made the sensation even more erotic.

Over and over, he breached the tight body. The boy had to be a virgin, so tight he was. Each centimetre had to be conquered, muscles clamping tightly around the invading shaft. Lucius closed his eyes, savouring the experience. His mouth rested on the nape of the boy's neck, sucking and biting, tasting salty skin and fear. 

Simply delicious! 

Ought to savour the moment, take his time, but time was a luxury that Lucius didn't have. Instead, he thrust until his precome and blood made the journey easier, perfect balance between friction and ease, beautiful combination of pleasure, exquisite unity of bliss. 

Without warning, his orgasm ran over him, hitting him like a bludger, his body shaking as the last vestige of pleasure spilled out of him and into the battered vessel that is the Boy Who Lived.

Lucius rested against the boy, ignoring the cries of pain and the attempts to move away, but again, the tick from the grandfather clock worked as a reminder. He pulled out of the boy, uncaring, his cock red, stained by the boy's blood. Red was quickly becoming his favourite colour.

Without wasting more time, Lucius zipped his trousers. With a spell, he released the cuffs, and watched the boy sag to the floor, too weak to even break his fall, his knees echoing against the stone floor. He took a few Galleons and threw them on the floor next to the boy. A good tip meant for better service next time.

He looked at the mirror and fixed his Muggle clothes. Hazel eyes looked back at him as he fixed the hair, ignoring the silver streaks in the locks. If anyone ever found out about his 'habit', Lupin would have some explaining to do.

While he waited to get his hands on the real thing, Kreacher would have to provide hair for Lupin and Potter. With a last look, Lucius Malfoy walked into Knockturn Alley, his body changing back to his natural form by the time he reached Diagon Alley. After all, a respectable man like him would never be in Knockturn Alley.


End file.
